The present invention concerns a seal arrangement for a housing for receiving a battery.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,534 A discloses a battery venting plug with an acid-resistant two-way valve that automatically opens temporarily under gas pressure. Also, plastic beads are disclosed that provide a surface on which moisture can evaporate.
DE 10 2009 054 921 A1 discloses a device for reducing the moisture of a gas in a housing interior. In this context, gas is cooled by means of a cooling device so that a water vapor proportion of the gas condenses to water and the gas with reduced water vapor contents passes through a membrane into the housing interior.